True World
The True World Re-imagining Choir or "True World" '(真界再想聖歌隊（トゥルーワールド）, ''Shinkai Saisou Seikatai (Touru-wa-rudo)) was an secret armed religious research organization which was first founded by Nils Didek Foreigner. It existed over 500 years prior to the main story, but the organization was destroyed after Humanity started turning into the Seventeen Beasts. Background '''The True World Re-imagining Choir or "True World" '(真界再想聖歌隊, ''Shinkai Saisou Seikatai) an secret armed religious research organization that was first founded by Nils Didek Foreigner, over 100 years prior to the start of Humanity's War against the Poteau. It was originally established to research ways to extend the length of the curse which kept the original inhabitants of the planets in their human forms, but eventually became known as a terrorist organization which were against the empiric rule system. They were the original creators of the Carillons and the Brave system, and also created magic and other technologies like the shining talismans. Role / Goal True World's original goal was to research the ancient curse which bound the original inhabitants into human flesh and come up with ways to prevent the breaking of the curse. While most of them kept to this stated goal, they also developed many technologies and organizations in the process. One was the process of magic and the development of the shining talismans, which led to the further creation of Carillons albeit accidentally. The Carillons were sword-like weapons created from multiple shining talismans in a complex alchemical sequence with each sword carrying its own special ability, unless they were the mass-produced types. History Creation of True World / Development of the Three Factions True World was established over 600 years before the events of the main story. It was founded by Nils Didek Foreigner who realized that the curse on the humanity which kept them in beast form was fading and had decided to help put the stop on that. At first, the organization was small and were actively devoted to preventing the curse from breaking, however this changed over time as the organization grew. Eventually, the organization became so large that disagreements erupted between its members, causing it to split into three different factions. The first faction were those who sought to keep the world in its present state and tried to prevent humanity from returning to their original beast forms. The second were those who thought it would be better if humanity returned to its natural roots and actively tried to stop the first faction, leading to the organization being labelled as terrorist organization. While the third was the moderate faction who chose to wait patiently and see what would happen. Frightened by the division within the organization that he had created, Nils chose to step down as its leader and started up Gomag Orphanage as a result. Left with no leader, the organization was forced to fend for themselves. Humanity's War Against The Poteau A few hundred years later, the first faction of True World after analyzing the original curse, decided to try and recreate the curse using the corpse of the Visitor, Elq Hrqstn. They then helped to start humanity's war against the Poteau in the hopes of claiming Elq's body. During this time, True World was labelled as a terrorist organization and were blamed for creating the Beasts as biological weapons because of the second faction's actions and the empire's need to prevent further panic among its citizens. Despite the heavy losses, True World eventually became successful when during the final battle, Lillia Asplay, a young Regal Brave successfully used Seniorious' curse to put Elq into a death-like state. However, when True World tried to recreate the curse by grinding Elq's soul into pieces, the pieces turned out too big and the experiment failed. Left with no other recourse, the members of True World either resigned themselves to death or tried in vain to find other alternatives to prevent their transformations into beasts. Destruction of the Surface During the 'Destruction of the Surface,' one year after the final battle, True World became destroyed when the humans transformed into Beasts. In the ensuing chaos, most of its members were either killed or became beasts during the chaos and the organization was destroyed as a result. In the aftermath, True World was blamed for creating the Seventeen Beasts. Inadvertently, True World was also responsible for helping to create a new race, which were the Leprechauns. Facilities * Research Lab * Gomag Orphanage Staff and Orphans '''Founder * Nils Didek Foreigner Members * Navrutri Teigozak * Theodore Brickroad Trivia References Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:History and Mythology Category:Organizations